Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 014
A Spirit Summoned, known as VS Psycho Shocker!? in the Japanese, is the fourteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Summary It was winter break and most of the students left for home. An Obelisk was running through the forest at night, looking for Professor Banner. At the Slifer dorm, Banner and Chumley were roasting marshmallows while Jaden and Syrus dueled. All of a sudden, the Obelisk crashed through the door. His name was Tori, a student in Banner's dueling class. Tori explained that he and his friends were in trouble. After Banner told them about how duel spirits could be summoned through certain conditions, Tori and his friends tried to summon one themselves, even though it was forbidden. They managed to summon the spirit of Jinzo and now both of Tori's friends have vanished. When Jinzo appeared, he gave them a message, "Give me three, and I'll be free." He's after their souls and Tori is next. Jinzo appeared and kidnapped Tori. Jaden and his friends followed Jinzo to the central power station of the school. Jinzo was able to appear using the electricity of the stations and Jaden challenged him to a duel to get Tori and the souls of his friends back. Jinzo accepted and used the power to make his cards appear. Jaden noticed that he was fading away. As Jaden's life points went down, Jinzo was taking his life force, but Jaden planned to duel until the end. After a big explosion, Tori and his friends reappeared, safe and sound. So everything was back to normal and Jaden believed they should just forget about what happened. English Cast Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) Recurring Role Wayne Grayson (Professor Banner) Sean Schemmel (Jinzo) Guest Stars Frank Frankson (Banner's Student) Duel Jinzo's Turn *Summons Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) *Activates Ectoplasmer, allowing both players to sacrifice monsters at the end of their turn to inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster’s ATK *Tributes Malice Doll of Demise to inflict 800 points of damage (Jaden 3200) Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack position *Sets 4 cards *Activates Mirage of Nightmare, allowing him to draw 4 cards on Jinzo's next turn and then on his turn, discard cards he drew *Elemental Hero Avian attacks directly (Jinzo 3000) *Tributes Elemental Hero Avian to inflict 500 points of damage (Jinzo 2500). Jinzo's Turn *Malice Doll of Demise is revived since it was destroyed by a continuous spell card *Jaden draws 4 cards due to Mirage of Nightmare *Jaden reveals Emergency Provisions, tributing Mirage of Nightmare to gain 1000 life points (Jaden 4200) *Jinzo summons Emissary of the Afterlife (1600/600) *Emissary of the Afterlife declares an direct attack but Jaden reveals A Hero Emerges, allowing Jinzo to pick a random card from Jaden's hand and, if it's a monster, summon it *Jinzo picks Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400), having Emissary of the Afterlife attack it instead, causing them both to be destroyed *When Emissary of the Afterlife is sent from the field to the graveyard, each player selects 1 level 3 or lower monster from their deck to be added to their hand. Jinzo selects Thousand-Eyes Idol; Jaden selects Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. *Malice Doll of Demise attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 2600) *Tributes Malice Doll of Demise to inflict 800 points of damage (Jaden 1800) Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) *Activates Clay Wrap to be equipped to Elemental Hero Clayman *Activates Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) *When Clay Wrap is sent from the field to the graveyard while equipped to Clayman, 1 spell or trap card can be destroyed (Ectoplasmer) (If he didn't destroy Ectoplasmer he would have won the duel because then he could tribute Rampart Blaster to destroy Jinzo's remaining lifepoints) *Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster declares a direct attack (Jinzo 500) *Sets a card Jinzo's Turn *Malice Doll of Demise is revived since it was destroyed by a continuous spell card *Tributes Malice Doll of Demise to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) *Jinzo destroys Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (Jaden 1400) Jaden's Turn *Summons Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in defense position Jinzo's Turn *Summons Spirit Caller (1000/1000) *Jinzo destroys Wroughtweiler *Jaden returns Polymerization and Elemental Hero Clayman from his graveyard into his hand because of Wroughtweiler’s effect *Spirit Caller declares a direct attack (Jaden 400) *Activates Amplifier, now allowing him to activate trap cards *Sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed *Summons Elemental Hero Bubbleman 800/1200. Since Elemental Hero Bubbleman is the only card out, Jaden can draw 2 more cards *Activates Bubble Blaster, increasing Bubbleman's attack by 800 *Elemental Hero Bubbleman destroys Spirit Caller *Jinzo activates Spirit Barrier, reducing all battle damage to 0 as long as there is at least one monster on his side of the field *Jaden activates Fairy of the Spring, returning Clay Wrap into his hand from the graveyard *Sets a card Jinzo's Turn *Jinzo attacks but instead destroys Bubble Blaster *Sets a card Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) *Activates Clay Wrap *Activates Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Clayman with Elemental Hero Bubbleman into Elemental Hero Mudballman (1900/3000) *When Clay Wrap is sent from the field to the graveyard while equipped to Clayman, Jaden can select and destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field (Amplifier) *When Amplifier is destroyed, Jinzo is also destroyed. *Jinzo activates Call of the Haunted to try and revive Jinzo, but Jaden activates Solemn Judgment, paying half his life points (Jaden 200) to negate Call of the Haunted. *Elemental Hero Mudballman attacks directly (Jinzo 0) Episode Video 1tuyYYp2iyY Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes